Berry Berry Mew Mew
Berry Berry Mew Mew (베리베리 뮤우뮤우, Beriberi myuumyuu) is the name of the Korean dub. In this dub, the show takes place in Seoul, South Korea, thus changing some of the city landmarks (ex: Tokyo Tower being changed to it's South Korean equivilant, Namsan Tower). Despite it being dubbed, localized, and edited for a younger audience, most of the dialogue stays true to the original Japanese version. Berry Berry Mew Mew was aired on the SBS channel in South Korea. Episode List * Episode 1: 고양이가 되다 (Becoming a Cat) * Episode 2: 새로운 친구를 찾아서 (Find New Friends) * Episode 3: 여고괴담! (A Ghost Story!) * Episode 4: 눈물의 데이트 (Tearful Date) * Episode 5: 리듬체조선수로 변신 (Transform Into a Rhythmic Gymnast) * Episode 6: 영혼을 울리는 피아노 (Piano of the Soul) * Episode 7: 재롱동이 푸링 (Frolicking Puring) * Episode 8: 온천여행을 떠나자 (Let's Go On a Hot Spring Trip) * Episode 9: 오빠를 위한 발라드 (Ballad For My Brother) * Episode 10: 그녀의 이름은 루비 (Her Name is Ruby) * Episode 11: 우리는 하나 (We Are One) * Episode 12: 들통난 베리의 정체 (Berry's Identity Exposed) * Episode 13: 민우를 향한 마음 (Heart Towards Minu) * Episode 14: 슬플사랑이야기 (A Sad Love Story) * Episode 15: 우리들의 작은용사 (Our Little Hero) * Episode 16: 레티의 첫사랑 (Leti's First Love) * Episode 17: 나의 이름은 푸른기사 (My Name is the Blue Knight) * Episode 18: 흔들리는 마음 (Wavering Heart) * Episode 19: 푸른바다이야기 (Blue Sea Story) * Episode 20: 힘내라 푸링 (Cheer Up Puring) * Episode 21: 우리가 싸우는 이유 (Why We Fight) * Episode 22: 베리의 기나긴 하루 (Berry's Long Day) * Episode 23: 큐피트의 화살 (Cupid's Arrow) * Episode 24: 내 마음의 보석상자 (Jewelry Box of My Heart) * Episode 25: 뮤아쿠아를 찾아라 (Find Mew Aqua) * Episode 26: 위기일발 도시를 지켜라 (Protect the City From Crisis) * Episode 27: 두근두근 민우의 고백 (Minu's Confession) * Episode 28: 검은 고양이 베리 (Black Cat Berry) * Episode 29: 고양이 말을 알아듣다 (Understanding Cats) * Episode 30: 수정구슬 속에 숨겨둔 사랑 (Love Hidden In a Crystal Ball) * Episode 31: 아빠의 마음 (Dad's Heart) * Episode 32: 영원한 라이벌 (An Eternal Rival) * Episode 33: 푸링의 약혼자 (Puring's Fiance) * Episode 34: 무엇보다 소중한 믿음 (The Most Precious Thing is Trust) * Episode 35: 루비와 꼬마숙녀 (Ruby and a Little Lady) * Episode 36: 재희의 비밀 (Jae-hee's Secret) * Episode 37: 둘만의 크리스마스 (Christmas Together) * Episode 38: 성탄의 기적 (Christmas Miracle) * Episode 39: 꿈 속에 갇힌 뮤뮤 (Mew Mews Trapped In a Dream) * Episode 40: 우리는 친구 (We Are Friends) * Episode 41: 행복을 주는 하늬바람 (The Wind That Gives Happiness) * Episode 42: 루비의 변심 (Ruby's Remorse) * Episode 43: 우정보다 값진 믿음 (More Faith in Friendship) * Episode 44: 밀림이 되어버린 도시 (The City Becomes a Jungle) * Episode 45: 푸른기사의 정체 (The Blue Knight's Identity) * Episode 46: 뮤뮤의 새로운동료 (The Mew Mew's New Teammate) * Episode 47: 사랑의 힘 (The Power of Love) * Episode 48: 킷슈의 음모 (Kisshyu's Scheme) * Episode 49: 푸른기사의 또다른 모습 (The Blue Knight's Other Form) * Episode 50: 딥블루의 부활 (Resurrection of Deep Blue) * Episode 51: 마지막 싸움 (The Last Fight) * Episode 52: 지구의 미래를 위해! (For the Future of the Earth!) Music The opening and ending songs are nearly identical to the original Japanese in terms of translation but the music instrumentals were redone, giving it a remixed sound. Insert songs (ex: episode 16 and 26) were replaced with songs made by the dubbing studio or even openings from other Korean dubbed anime (ex: In episode 26 "Glider" was replaced with the Korean dubbed opening of Fushigi Yuugi). Home Video Release All 52 episodes of Berry Berry Mew Mew aired on the SBS channel in South Korea. Later it was released on VHS(26 volumes with 2 episodes on each tape) by SCM. VOD used to be available on SBS's Korean website have since been deleted. It was never given a DVD release. Cuts and Edits Since the Korean dub was made with a younger demographic in mind, there were some minor cuts and edits done to the show but none bad enough to actually change the plot in any way. In some scenes, Kisshyu's pants are raised up to keep his stomach lines from showing and the blood on him was removed in episode 39. All close up, onscreen human kissing was cut out but it was still said by the characters that Kisshyu stole Berry's first kiss and that she has to get kissed to turn into a cat and back, so kissing wasn't totally taken away from the show. The Chimera Anima in episode 51 was also edited slightly to keep its breast lines from showing. Despite that, all the death and dark tones of the 2nd half of the series were kept in. Name Changes *Ichigo Momomiya - Berry Hong (Still says "Mew Mew Strawberry" but her Mew Form is renamed Mew Berry.) *Minto Aizawa - Mint Ju (Mew Mint) *Retasu Midorikawa - Leti Bae (After transforming, she is called both Mew Leti and Mew Lettuce.) *Bu-Ling Huang - Puring Huang (Mew Puring) *Zakuro Fujiwara - Ruby Ja (Mew Ruby) *Masaya Aoyama - Minu Huang *Ryou Shirogane - Jae-hee Gang *Keiichiro Akasaka - Sigyeong Ryu *Quiche - Kisshyu *Moe Yanagida - Hyorin *Miwa Honjo - Dayoung *Masazo Aoyamada - Minu Gim *Seiji Aizawa - Minseo Ju *Iruka - Sora Han *Mariko - Mari *Shunsuke - Seonghyeon *Yuebing Long - Jiho Jang *Ayano Uemura - Mingyeong Seo *Momoka - Hanaya Weapon & Attack Names All of the weapons and attacks had name changes in this dub. The word "magic" is added in their weapon names and all of their attacks have the element of Light in them. Berry: *1st Weapon: Strawberry Magic Bell *1st Attack: Ribbon Strawberry Light of Life! *2nd Weapon: Strawberry Magic Bell + Mew Berry Rod *2nd Attack: Ribbon Strawberry Light of Love and Life! *3rd Weapon: Mew Aqua Rod *3rd Attack: Ribbon Aqua Water Drops! Mint: *Weapon: Mint Magic Bow *Attack: Ribbon Mint Purifying Light! Leti: *Weapon: Retasu Magic Castanets *Attack: Ribbon Retasu Physical Light! Puring: *Weapon: Puring Magic Ring *Attack: Ribbon Puring Light of Destruction! Ruby: *Weapon: Ruby Magic Whip *Attack: Ribbon Ruby Light of Passion! Voice Actors * Berry Hong - Misuk Jeong * Mint Ju & Berry's Mother - Jeongmi Bae * Leti Bae, Tart & Masha- Jeonghwa Yang * Puring Huang - Seoyeong Kim * Ruby Ja - Jihye Kim * Minu Huang/Blue Knight/Deep Blue, Minseo Ju (Mint's Brother) & Pie - Sanghyeon Eom * Jae-hee Gang - Il Kim * Sigyeong Ryu & Berry's Father - Han Howung * Kisshyu, Mint's Nanny & Leti's Mother - Yeonhui Lee * Mary Miguire & Mari (Mariko) - Juyeong Bae Category:Tokyo Mew Mew translations